


The Storm that Bears your Name

by beta_cygni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, God Thor, Human Loki, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, non-canon, very mildly dubious con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_cygni/pseuds/beta_cygni
Summary: Human Loki gets abducted by a possessive thunder god. It has its perks.





	

There was something odd about the weather.

Loki wiped his brow as he crouched to check on his third trap, empty just like the previous ones. Even though it was early fall and the days ought to have been growing colder, a heavy steam hung in the air. The sky itself appeared as if it were weighing down upon the forest, tinted in steely grays and odd purples that the lithe young man warily monitored through the canopy.

The clouds had been menacing for days, building up and churning from the unseasonable heat, yet the storm wouldn’t break. Instead, a distant, nearly constant rumble of thunder could be heard. It was not normal, _left-to-its-own-devices_ weather.

Something was afoot; an ill will, perhaps even a _being_ could be lurking about.

Loki was attuned to these things. You weren’t born the son of a witch without picking up useful tricks. Of course, more useful at the moment would have been to _not_ have been orphaned, _not_ have been branded some wily _magick-dabbler_ by the villagers and having easy access to food. Somehow, the disturbed elements affected everything down to his hunting. He sighed and pondered his options. Of course, he could take to bow and arrow, or try fishing in the stream but he did not feel comfortable lingering outside, or still, for long.

Something was watching.

Loki decided that he had enough provisions of grains, dried fruit and tea back in his small cabin to improvise suitable meals for another day. The woods were much too quiet and ominous; he felt the need to head home.

He deliberately kept off the pathways, weaving between the wild trees instead, for every tree belonged to the Three Mothers. He could whisper their name and they would offer some cover, some safe way towards hearth. He was, despite being _of age_ , still a _child_ in the way that mattered in their eyes (the skittish, stupid villagers had made sure of _that_ , filling the head of any potential paramour with ludicrous tales; no big loss, Loki despised stupidity anyway).

In spite of his invocations, the forest still felt forbidding, resonating with unfamiliar snapping and brushing sounds; the building storm looming as darkly as it had been for days.

Loki did not run. Running was the way of _prey_ and he knew better than to make himself even more vulnerable to... whatever had been stalking the woods. He steadily made his way towards the small clearing lying just before his shelter. He pondered which name to entreat next, in the open, between the spreading arms of the Mothers and the enclosure of his own stronghold. Would it be a spirit of wind? Could he somehow beseech the stones on the way? It was but a short distance...

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it; the dark, preternatural shape moving between the trees.

This time Loki broke into a desperate run. In his frenzy, his mind became increasingly muddled, forgetting names and spells, trusting the most basic function of his own limbs to deliver him to safety.

He heard the first clap of thunder and he leapt; then a deafening sound followed as a nearby tree was felled by blinding light.

The storm was breaking at last. Loki felt the first heavy drops of rain whip his face. He looked back as he ran and saw the shadow, large and cloaked in gray mist and rain chasing after him. He couldn’t make sense of what he was attempting to outrun, all energy and thought going to his legs.

He never made it home. Another blinding flash of light was followed by a sharp blow to his body, knocking him off his feet. For a second, Loki thought he must have been at the very center of the storm, the surge of light and force sweeping him clear off the ground. He believed he heard a loud _swoosh_ , like enormous wings.

Then he fell into complete darkness.

***

The first thing Loki registered as he came to was a pleasant softness under his touch. For a moment he could barely remember what had happened or why fright still clung to his bones.

He then remembered the thunder…

Loki sat up with a start, blinking in the low light and taking in his surroundings. It looked somewhat like a cabin, though the walls were stone; more like a cave sculpted into an abode. Window-like openings were carved out of the rock and Loki could feel a cool wind drifting in. As he shivered, he realized that he had been lying wrapped in soft, thick pelts. He was resting in the midst of an enormous heap of plush furs. It wasn’t exactly like a bed; it looked more like some sort of … _nest_.

The next thing Loki noticed, as his hands surveyed his soft surroundings, was that he was completely nude. He felt a pang of alarm and tightly clutched his fur blanket as his gaze darted around the strange room. There was a hearth from which a fire was giving out a warm light. Loki spotted his tunic and trousers in a heap on the stony ground. He slipped off the fur bed to reach for his clothes but found that they were nearly dripping wet. No matter how vulnerable he felt, the cold, damp clothing could not compete with the appeal of the warm, soft furs. He padded towards the large opening that looked like the entrance of the cave. His stomach dropped as he saw infinite mist ahead and the rocky ground plunging in a sheer cliff that vanished into the clouds below. It appeared he had been marooned in some aerie at the very apex of the world.

A sudden loud, thudding sound onto the rocks nearby made Loki nearly jump out of his own skin. He darted back in, jumped into the furs and pulled the covers up to his chin, staring wildly at the cave’s entrance.

He vaguely recognized the shadow, the monstrous form that had chased him through the forest… Or, rather…

As the being entered the cave and its large, slate-colored wings unfurled, Loki saw that, although mighty, he was mostly man-shaped. His tall body, strong and chiseled seemed like gleaming gold against his cloud-grey wings. His long, fair hair featured a few messy braids and he wore a sandy gray pelt around his hips. Loki remembered legends describing thunderous, mighty wings and lightning-bright eyes… This must have been the _Thunder-Bird_ ; the _Storm-Bearer_... It became clear that he had been the cause of the foreboding weather. But why?

Loki gaped as the storm-god stepped deeper into the cave. He saw no possibility of escape so he opted to wait and see what the god’s intentions were. After all, he hadn’t been killed yet; this had to be auspicious. The god stared back at him a moment before his voice resonated within the stony walls:

  
“Y͎̺̖̤̪̫ͮ̆̏̇͌ͮͅO͉̠̥͇̥ͤ̓ͦ̒͠U̢ͩ̑͂ ̲̜̱̖͈͈̟ ͓̪̝͚͛́ͫ͂̀C͓͎̗̦̬͉̠ͤ͒͞A̺͇̳͕ͨ̿͗L̪̻͙̰͖L̳̺̩̫̯͕ͫ́̍͠ ̳͕͎͎͓̋̅͒̋̚ ̨̲̖̭̠ͦ̓ͫͧ̇T̖̳̳̠̭̩̙͐̽ͤ́Ḧ́ͥ̈́ͦE̩͓̹͔͖̍́͒̄̀ ̩͎͒̓̍ ̰͎̒̾̕ ̧̥͗̄Ö̝̦̯̖̖̬́̐͌͆ͮ̔T̔͌ͯͫͪ̄H͙̬̼̯̻̀̎ͅͅE͑ͪͮ̽̑̂҉R̬̰̺̠̝̪̬ͧ̆͒̿̌͒S̞̬͎̲̽͒̔̇̇̆”

  
The loud echo had time to die down before Loki could find his own voice.

  
“I… What?”

  
“Y̹̪̳͇͓̆Ȯ̩͈̣̳̳̦͊͂Ủ̟̯̘̋̔ ̘͈̍͠ ̷̞̠̹͇̖͖̗ͥ̚D̤̠͈̩̲ͨͅŎ̪̺͙̮̘̮̹̌ͦ̓́ ̜̗̻́ͅ ̼̖̮̣̙̲͆ͥ̈́ ̭͖̲̦ͪ͑̋ͮ̃͂͌Nͮ̐̇̏̉͘O̺̤̓ͨ͛̈̇T̞͓̯͓ͨͪ͑ͥ̒̃́ ̟̗͚̺̍̾̅͆̈́͟ ͉̖̰̦ ̞͔̪͖͎̠͌̅̄̈͒ ͧͯ̇̉̅̎Ċ̢ͥͥ̓A̜͇̱͊ͤͫ̒̽L̤͚͕̝̪̅̊̊ͦͅL̪̜̦̬̰̟̎ ̓̇͐͞ ̧̺̙̝̠̣̹́͐̅ͩ ̗̼̠̯̗̋ͩͭ͂͞ ̼̗̜̌͊ͤ̿̎̋̍M͙ͪ̅̎̌̏̐E͌̎ͤͫͣͭ̃”

  
Loki swallowed.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the... _thunder dialect_ very well…”

The god seemed to wince in exasperation but rounded his shoulders and let out a huff.

“I̶͛ͭS̷̰̲͖̝̖͑̃ͬ… IS ThIs BettER?”

His voice was still booming but significantly more human-sounding.

“Yes, much better…” Loki nodded, tightening the furs around himself, the situation more puzzling by the minute.

“WHY DO You NOT call to ME?”

Loki’s brow creased in anxious confusion. He certainly did not want to upset the Thunder God, of all people; yet he could not understand what was expected of him. The god grunted in frustration though he maintained his less-threatening voice:

“THE OthERS; THe THrEE-WOmAn; ThE grEEN spirIT; The STag… You Call them but NEver ME. WHY?”

“The… What? You mean other _gods_?” Loki exclaimed, gaining clarity, “But… I merely call upon them if I need…”

The Thunderer visibly bristled, cutting Loki’s answer short:

“WHAT DO YOU N͍̼̹͛͊̚E͙̹͍ͥͣͧE͇̞̬͔͇̫͎ͧͨD̥͎ͪ?…” He roared as he marched up to the fur pile, making Loki scramble back. He seemed to regret this and lowered his voice again, “If You nEED, you call ME…WhY Would you NOT?”

Loki could have sworn that the formidable, bronzed god, literally crackling with dangerous power looked… slightly _hurt_.

As Loki struggled to find the most diplomatic explanation he squirmed deeper into his bedding.

“Oh! Well... there was no slight intended; it’s just… It is considered fairly unwise to summon the storm, among humans… We are relatively _fragile_ ; and storms are so very…” He opted for a word other than _destructive_ and delivered it with appropriate deference, “Powerful.”

His heart hammered inside his chest as the god loomed over him, kneeling onto the bedding as he reached a hand towards Loki. Hoping not to get throttled, Loki blinked in fear; though when sturdy fingers cradled his chin, it was the delicateness of the touch that surprised him. He stared into the face who was intently studying his own; the long, stray strands of burnished gold that framed it, the vivid- were they actually glowing?- blue eyes that eventually settled on his mouth.

“YOu call me... Now?”

This rumble, though still deep, had not been stormy but unquestionably... manly.

Loki managed a shaky breath through the tightness of his throat. He realized with a mix of confusion and thrill that the shiver traveling up his spine was not entirely fear. He licked his bottom lip, watching the god’s eyes flicker with the motion, before replying in a slow voice:

“By which name? You have so many; _Thunderer_ … _Taranis_ … _Tooru_ …”

At this, the blue eyes definitely glowed.

“T̠̲̲̭̣̻̜͒ͯ͐H͖̼̣̝ͬ̎̉́O̪̥͚͓ͣ̇R̰̘̼ͪ” The thunder hadn’t been loud but so deep Loki felt it in his bones.

“Thor?” He asked, followed by a sharp breath as Thor’s released his chin, his fingers brushing down his neck, doubtlessly feeling Loki’s frenzied pulse. Thor emitted a low growl of approval and Loki felt his weight crowding him, his heated breath on his cheek.

“YOu Call me, many times… Yes?”

_Oh… Well._

Never in his wildest dreams would have Loki imagined summoning the storm god, especially in _this_ fashion but the proposition was fast growing on him; in more ways than one. Thor’s hand was traveling down his chest, sweeping off his cover all the way down to his knees. Utterly exposed under the god’s glittering gaze and touch, Loki felt a rush of heat coursing through his blood.

“Yes…” He breathed, arching under Thor’s hands which moved with more urgency. The god surged forth to capture Loki’s mouth with his own and Loki savoured his heady scent of petrichor and scorched wood, parting his lips for Thor’s tongue to taste him in turn.

“Thor…” He moaned as he felt powerful grip clasp his hair at the base of his skull, pulling and tilting his head as Thor bit and sucked at his jaw and neck. Loki gasped when he felt electricity prickle his skin as Thor licked a line from his sternum to his throat. He saw the wicked glint in Thor’s eyes as he toyed with him this way, moving down to next flick his tongue over his nipples. The heat and sting made Loki whimper and jump though Thor maintained his iron grip on his hair, easily keeping him pinned back and mostly helpless which only dialed up the intense heat pooling in Loki’s core.

For a lightning god, Thor took leisurely time exploring every curve and dip of the long torso beneath him, slowly dissolving Loki into a keening mess. The sensory overload and pleasure were dancing just below the level of _maddening_ and Loki desperately needed…

  
“ W͔̰̩̾ͧ́ͧ̊̅͂́H̥̠̋ͬ̋ͤͫ̇ͩA͕̞̭̝̙͓̋͛̐̌̈́ͧT̘́ͣ You Need? TEll ME…” Thor’s voice rippled through Loki’s body.

“ _Aah_ , Thor… _Please_ …” He managed to pant but was once again reduced to a long whimper when Thor’s rough, stubbled chin scraped his groin, just missing his aching cock. The god’s teeth seized the delicate flesh of his inner thigh and bit down just enough to make Loki gasp sharply. Thor hooked Loki’s knees over his hulking arms, opening him up as he claimed inch upon inch of sensitive flesh, each new mark of teeth was followed by a lavish lick, peppered by Thor’s own brand of electric torture.

“What YOu N͓̞̱̻̭̉͊ͮ̓͛ͫͤ͘ͅĔ͖̹ͥ͌̓͗̂͐ͅE͍ͯͭͬ̓̉D̩͈?” He insisted, licking a burning line from thigh to ankle. Loki screamed.

“ _Thor_ … _Please_ … Oh _Norns_ \- uh… I mean... _THOR_ …” He keened hoping that the god could just _figure it out_ because he just needed him to do something, _anything_ lest Loki completely lost his mind.

“ Y̳͎̲̱̗͖̍͌E̖̹̩̐ͫ̃S̢̪͉ ?”

“ _Thor_ … I _need_ you… _Please_ …“ Loki all but sobbed, though he mustered a tiny bit of rancor at the smug look that passed over Thor’s face. That arrogant, jealous, thunderi...

Thor abruptly flipped Loki over, who thought he’d be smothered in the thick furs until the powerful arms braced his waist and pulled him back into Thor’s lap. Loki’s mind went completely blank again as he felt Thor’s heat draped over his back; his vice-like grip holding him flush; his huge, hard erection pressing against the tender skin between his own legs. He moaned in delight as Thor’s hands smoothed over and gripped his thighs, the touch no longer prickling but nonetheless setting his blood alight.

He heard Thor’s breath shudder into a low growl against the shell of his ear as Loki began rocking his hips, working Thor’s cock deeper between his thighs. The hard, slick length brushed against his perineum and underneath his own throbbing erection, making shivers bloom over his entire body. With every sway he could feel Thor’s earlier bites and bruises ache and the notion of having been marked and claimed this way made him moan again with raw need. He sensed Thor’s body tense and saw his large wings at the edge of his vision, curling upon their joined form.

“Oh, _Thor_ …” He shuddered as his hips worked faster, Thor’s hands pressing against his abdomen and hip bones, adding new imprints.

ͪ͗́ͨ͂M͎̥̖̗̮͎̐͒ͩ́ine...“ Thor rumbled as he began pushing in time with Loki’s rocking, almost fully curled onto him as his breathing grew more ragged.

Loki tightened his legs, every stroke now sending sparks up his spine, each building upon the next like rising waves. He was nearly in a trance, helplessly lurching forward as Thor’s rutting became more frantic and the god’s growls became harsh pants into his neck.

Thor’s hand wrapped around Loki’s cock, the sudden, blinding heat sending him reeling back against the unwavering body upon him. He thrashed and sobbed as Thor’s teeth closed onto the flesh behind his ear and the mounting waves finally crashed as he spasmed and spilled into the thunder god’s hand.

Dizzy and exhausted, it took several seconds for him to sense that Thor’s weight was lifting from him. An arm looped around his waist and toppled him onto his side on the bed. As he squirmed and curled up, he surmised that Thor had also been brought to completion since he felt a hot, sticky mess all over his thighs. However, he could not find the energy or inclination to feel inconvenienced by it at the moment. Further emerging from the haze, he felt the furs dip behind him and Thor’s heat was plastered against his back again; a realization dawned on him:

He was in bed with the god of thunder. They were about to take a _nap_.

Somehow, this seemed even more stunning than all prior activities, including abduction and _mating_. Loki tentatively turned to face Thor, who’s golden face was merely inches from his own, smiling placidly.

He _could_ get used to this.

He cleared his hoarse throat lightly.

“So, better now? I _called_ you…”

Thor grinned the most smug smile that could grace a god.

“YOu NEEdeD Me. I ̪̱ͥ͢K͚͚̂ͭͣͮN̸̟̰̬̤Ĕ̤͈͈͔͔̲͑ͨW̻̠̪̙̱̐̓͝ IT.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Was this really happening?

“Well, we’re not exactly _even_ ; for one, you didn’t even say my name a single time.” He said with a stern pout. Thor had the decency to look defensive:

“I CALLED YOu MINE. IT ͚̜̳̟̫̦ͮ̌̾ͭI̶̠̙̺̦̻͉͐̓ͩS͙̠̹͕͚͍̬ͪ̉ GOod NAme. IT CLAIMS.”

“It doesn’t work that way.”

Thor frowned, chastened, but asked after a moment:

“WHaT NaME?”

“Loki.”

“L͔Oͫ͂̾͜K̦͈̞̯͍̏̉ͯ̏ͯI̻̞͂͆͞ “

Loki smiled; his finger began tracing lazy lines upon Thor's chest.

“Pretty close… Just ease up a little on the thunder.”

He could definitely get used to this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG thank you SO much for the wonderful response!! I am humbled.... I did not anticipate big-needy-thunder-god-Thor to have this much impact but, well, he is pretty cute in his own giant snowflake way.
> 
> The 'thunder-speech' is done with some 'glitch text generator', or 'Zalgo text generator' you can use online (there are a few different ones). I tried real hard not to go overboard and totally abuse it ^_^


End file.
